


Served Faithfully

by rayedictator



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mood Whiplash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayedictator/pseuds/rayedictator
Summary: Yumichika is loyal to Ikkaku. Just about as loyal as he is to the secret he keeps from him.





	Served Faithfully

**Author's Note:**

> I have to go to bed bc I have work tomorrow but this idea came to me so here it is.  
> (I'm going back to One Piece after this I can't have this series I hate be something I write almost as much fic for as the series I actually love...)  
> Also seriously sorry about the mood whiplash I have a problem with that.

“Yumichika! Yumi!”

  
Yumichika groaned as he was interrupted from his very important beauty sleep by a strong hand jostling his shoulder.

  
“What is it Ikkaku?” Yumichika asked without even opening his eyes.

  
“There's something I need to show you,” Ikkaku said, Yumichika could tell just by the sound of his voice that he was grinning manically.

  
Yumichika slowly opened his eyes and realized it was still the middle of the night.

  
“It can't wait until morning?” Yumichika asked.

  
“No,” Ikkaku said, shaking him again.

  
“Fine,” Yumichika sighed, sitting up in his futon.

  
Ikkaku led them out of the barracks into the chilly night, Yumichika wrapped his yukata tighter around him with an annoyed huff. It was then Yumichika noticed Ikkaku was shirtless and had sweat drying over the wide expanse of his back. What was that man doing?

  
Ikkaku led them even further away from the squad eleven barracks to the outskirts of the training grounds.

  
“This better be good,” Yumichika groused when Ikkaku finally stopped walking.

  
Ikkaku turned to Yumichika, that wild smile still on his face as he pulled out his sword from its sheath by his hip.

  
“What closely,” he said.

  
Yumichika just crossed his arms, unimpressed until he actually could see why he was dragged out in the middle of the night.

  
“Bankai.”

  
Ikkaku was surrounded by a cyclone, Yumichika's eyes widened and his hair blew around wildly. When the wind died down it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen, next to himself of course.

  
The three large blades, the tassels, the dragon insignia, and most of all, Ikkaku's proud smile were breathtaking.

  
“What to you think?” Ikkaku asked.

  
“Beautiful,” Yumichika repeated what he was thinking.

  
Suddenly Ikkaku seemed to droop and his bankai disappeared with him falling on the ground with a thump.

  
Yumichika could only roll his eyes at the other man, wandering over to him and dropping down next to him without really caring about how dirty his clothes were getting for once.

  
“Sorry you could only see it for a second,” Ikkaku said, but he was still grinning.

  
“You could have waited to show me,” Yumichika said, poking Ikkaku on the shoulder, “It would be really ugly if you died because you had to show me your bankai right away.”

  
“No one ever said I had the best self control,” Ikkaku pointed out.

  
He snorted suddenly and Yumichika looked questioningly at him.

  
“Your hair is a mess,” Ikkaku explained.

  
“It's your fault,” Yumichika bristled, hands shooting to his head to smooth it out as best he could without a mirror, “At least I have-”

  
He was cut off when Ikkaku grabbed his collar and pulled him down surprisingly fast despite his state to kiss him.

  
Yumichika just let himself melt into the touch. He'd wanted to do this since Ikkaku had said bankai, but unlike his partner his self control was a little too good.

  
Ikkaku ran his hand through his hair assuring it stayed a mess and bit his lip too hard, but Yumichika loved it more than anything.

  
Yumichika had to pull away though when he remembered they were out in the middle of a field at night and it was cold. Ikkaku let him go, but only after he bit his neck undoubtedly leaving another hickey.

  
“Ugh,” Yumichika sat up, “You're the reason I have to always wear that orange collar.”

  
“Hey, you don't have to,” Ikkaku said, wrapping an arm around Yumichika's waist, “Let everyone see.”

  
“That would be unprofessional,” Yumichika said.

  
“Speaking of everyone,” Ikkaku said, “This is a secret.”

  
“Of course,” Yumichika had no intention of telling anyone else in the first place.

  
“I'll just tell you and Renji.”

  
“Renji?” Yumichika raised at eyebrow at him.

  
“Yeah, we're pretty close to him don't you think?”

  
“I guess, but we don't have any reason to believe he's good at keeping secrets.”

  
“Hey, I don't have any reason to believe you're good at keeping secrets either if you think about it,” Ikkaku joked.

  
Yumichika quickly looked away, his stomach felt like it was twisting painfully inside him. If only Ikkaku knew how good at keeping secrets he really was.

  
Ikkaku didn't seem to notice his distress. He slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

  
“Better finally get some sleep,” Ikkaku said, “Shit, I'm going to be dead on my feet tomorrow.”

  
How would Yumichika feel he wondered if he found out Ikkaku learned bankai and didn't tell him? That would be...he would feel...he could't even imagine because he was never hurt that badly before.

  
But was it really comparable? Ikkaku should feel pride for his sword. He had no reason to hide it from Yumichika.

  
Yumichika however had a very good reason to be ashamed. He should be ashamed of that sword. It was the most beautiful sword Yumichika had ever seen and, fuck, he _hated_ it.

  
But a secret was a secret and while Ikkaku let him in on every one here Yumichika was, hiding the biggest part of him from the one he loved.

  
Yumichika was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Ikkaku finally stand. He didn't notice much of anything until Ikkaku nudged him with his foot.

  
“Hey, aren't you getting up? You're not even complaining about how dirty your clothes are,” he said, looking about as concerned as Ikkaku ever allowed himself to look.

  
“Oh, yeah,” Yumichika said, standing, “Yeah.”

  
Ikkaku sheathed his sword again and began walking away, assuming Yumichika was following like always.

  
“Ikkaku?” Yumichika called out and then man that meant everything to him (and he knew Ikkaku felt the same, but could Yumichika really mean everything to Ikkaku if he didn't actually know everything?) turned and tilted his head.

  
“Yeah? What's wrong?” he asked.

  
“I...” Yumichika forcefully swallowed down the lump in his throat, “I know how to keep a secret.”

  
“What?” Ikkaku scratched his head, “I know that. I was just teasing ya. Come on, you need your beauty sleep don't ya?”

  
Yumichika let out a breath and with it all the truth he thought he might finally say. He couldn't tonight. Not when Ikkaku was so happy. That was his excuse this time.

  
“Well, I need less beauty sleep than others, but this doesn't come from doing nothing,” Yumichika said casually, walking briskly to catch up to Ikkaku.

  
“Good, then you won't complain about me waking you up tomorrow since you don't need as much sleep as the rest of us,” Ikkaku said.

  
“No promises!”


End file.
